


2018 Happy Steve Bingo Art

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: All my drawings for Happy Steve Bingo...so much fluff....





	1. tub time

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the label, here's all my drawings for far for this year's Happy Steve Bingo that I finally managed to get posted. Each story will come with a little caption or maybe a blurb if I'm feeling word-y.
> 
> My bingo card is posted on [my tumblr](https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/post/178072376087/a-masterpost-for-all-my-happy-steve-bingo). If you see a square you'd liked to see filled, shoot me an ask or a comment and I'll see what I can do :)

Nothing like a nice bath after a long day of saving the world…


	2. fuzzy socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Snowed In

The weather station is calling for another three days of snow on top of the foot they’ve already got but Steve doesn’t mind, Steve’s got a pair fuzzy socks and a Bucky…


	3. bedroom browsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Window Shopping

Bucky: Oh! Look at that paint job, that’s pretty neat!

Steve: Bucky, we already have motorcycles and besides that price is obscene.

Bucky: Yeah, they are freaking ridiculous.

*silence*

Bucky:…but it doesn’t cost anything to look at them.

*silence*

Steve: Good point, click on that Harley over there…


	4. pizza cuddle cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Hurt/Comfort

Did you know that pizza and cuddles are the perfect cure for when a super soldier shatters an ankle?

_(Additional Headcanon: Steve busted his ankle by wiping out as he [once again] failed to make a turn while in pursuit of a bad guy)_


	5. tourist day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Museum

Steve loves the off days when they get to play tourist. He could spend hours at a time looking at all the art. 


	6. super soldier sized shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Non-sexual intimacy

Bucky always finds himself with a super-soldier sized shadow when he’s cooking. It makes it a bit difficult to work but Steve’s just so damn content, he can’t find it in himself to make him move.


	7. the moment before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Breathless

While kissing Bucky made Steve’s heart race like he was mid-battle with an entire army facing him down, Steve found that the moment right before his lips touched Bucky’s was what really made him breathless….


	8. all day marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Movies

Don’t get Bucky wrong, he loves the Lord of the Rings….he just isn’t exactly enthusiastic about all day marathons of the extended editions.

But Steve is so he supposes there’s nothing to be done except settling in for the long haul…


	9. soft stevie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Slow Dancing

Steve found the old record player at a thrift shop and found some of their favorite records at a secondhand store five blocks away….he still didn’t know exactly how to dance but Bucky didn’t seem to mind, shuffling in close circles in the living room was just perfect… 


	10. stevie's gardening hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this is for my free space which I picked "rooftop/indoor gardening for novices" as my prompt
> 
> This also gives me bingo! :D
> 
> I have a few more squares I want to do for fun but at least I managed to finish this card

Bucky bought Steve the hat for his indoor gardening as a joke towards Steve’s “old lady” hobby…but the jokes on him, Steve really enjoys his new hat…


End file.
